Future Federal Agents Club
by junior-4323
Summary: AU-Mike is a new student at Oceanside High. Charlie, Briggs, Johnny, Paige, and Jakes are part of a top-secret club that may or may not acclimate him to SoCal life. Teenage Paige/Mike.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- So this is very AU, but I'm going to try to keep them in character even if they are teenagers. I am also going to try and use story lines from the show and insert them into the story in a fitting way. Enjoy!

* * *

Mike Warren is a smart kid. He got straight A's through middle school and he was the go to kid to get help on, or cheat on, homework and tests. Just as he was about to enter high school with all of his friends and teammates, he is quite the athlete too, his dad got a job in Los Angeles, or Malibu or something.

Normally Mike is calm and relaxed even if some would call him uptight, but he was never more nervous than he was for his flight from Dulles to LAX. Mike was leaving behind all of his friends and family back in Virginia. On top of that he had to start school the next day in a place he had never been to, with people who have probably grown close since they were in preschool. Mike was just praying that he could meet some kids that would accept him.

* * *

Even though it was a public high school there were only about 1200 students and the facilities seemed quite nice to Mike who was expecting a dingy campus with gangs and a prison like enclosed building. The campus though had lawns and spread out buildings with tall, clear glass windows. There were concrete paths that led to every building starting at a brick circle on the edge of the parking lot.

"Mike, I'll see you tonight!" Mike heard his dad yell from the car.

"See you later." Mike said and he waved until his dad disappeared into the loads of cars driving away.

Mike started to get lost in his thoughts and nerves. The reasonably tall boy with blonde hair walked to the gym to pick up his schedule. All the kids were packed inside talking to their friends and grabbing their schedules. Mike scanned the side of the gym with a big banner saying "Welcome Freshman!". He saw the table with the T through Z names. His first class was Algebra 2 in room 143.

There weren't as many girls that were tan with long blonde hairs as he thought there would be. The group of students did not actually differ that much in looks from the kids he went to school with in Virginia. Mike saw a tan girl with brown hair standing near the sophomore tables. She seemed to be on her own, but was wearing a Oceanside High sweater, leading Mike to believe that she had gone to Oceanside High the previous year as well.

"Hey, do you know where room 143 is? It's my first class." Mike asked her.

"That's my first period too. I'll show you, it's in the math and science building." she responded.

"Cool, I'm Mike by the way." Mike said awkwardly sticking his hand out.

"Charlie," she said accepting the handshake.

Mike and Charlie walked to the math and science building not really saying anything. Mike enjoyed the silence as long as he got to stand next to someone and pretend that he wasn't a fish out of water.

"The 100's are the math classrooms on the first floor and the 200's are the science classrooms on the second just so you know." Charlie said.

Mike pulled out a reporter's notebook and jotted down what she was telling him. "Here we are," Charlie said as they neared the classroom. Mike looked up from his notebook just in time to not walk straight into the open door. He took a deep breath and followed Charlie to the back of the room where they took their seats. All of the other kids looked older and bigger than Mike, making him wish he could disappear into his seat.

"So you a junior, sophomore? We don't get a lot of new kids at this school." Charlie asked.

Mike shook his head. "I'm a freshman. My family just moved from Virginia yesterday."

"Wow," Charlie said. "I'm moved from Brooklyn in the seventh grade and I still feel like I'm an outsider sometimes."

Mike could feel his stomach drop. He wanted to fit in at the very least.

"You're smart for a freshman rarely put them in this course." Charlie explained as Mike's face started to turn white.

"How 'bout some fun questions Mike? You know make you more comfortable." Charlie asked.

Mike nodded his head refusing to make eye contact with Charlie or anyone else for that matter.

"I guess that means I'm starting. Where do you want to go to college?" Charlie asked.

Mike laughed at the question. "I don't know! It's my first day of high school."

Charlie smiled at him as he got some of his color back and started to loosen up a bit. "Well, do you know what you want to be when you grow up."

Mike's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I want to be an FBI agent. I've always wanted to, and my grandfather who lives back in DC is a photographer for them. He takes the coolest photos and there are a bunch of declassified ones at his house." he explained using his hands excessively and failing at containing his excitement for the subject.

Charlie smirked. "I guess you met the perfect girl than Mikey."

"Huh?" Mike seemed confused.

Charlie looked up at the clock. There were two minutes before class started officially, but the halls are usually empty by then. She grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him into the hallway.

Mike looked confused while glancing around at the surroundings.

"I'm in a club that would peak your interest I think. I'm gonna text my friend and if he says yes then we can talk about you joining our club."

"Why are you being so secretive?"

"Because it's a secret club. If you join it, no one and I mean not even your family can know you joined it."

Mike shook his head. It seemed intriguing to him, especially if it had to do with the FBI.

"I'll call you later no matter what." Charlie told him before they returned to the classroom.

* * *

Mike was walking towards his mom's car after school when he got the call.

"15253 Broad Beach Drive. Be there in two hours. We call it Graceland by the way."

* * *

A/N- I hope you liked it. I have had some downtime, but I'm currently on vacation so I can't promise a quick update, but it will be updated at some point. Feel free to comment!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Spent some time a night writing. I hope you enjoy the update and feel free to leave reviews or questions about anything. Enjoy!

* * *

Mike took his mind off of the secret club, or Graceland as they supposedly called it to do homework for an hour and a half before he needed to meet up with Charlie and the guy she was talking about. Mike changed out of his khaki pants for more comfortable and bike friendly basketball shorts. The Warrens bought him a bike as a gift when they moved. Back in the Virginia suburbs, Mike walked or took the bus everywhere he needed to go.

The cheap, dusty, old printer that the Warrens bought for the time being slowly printed out the directions to the house.

Mike looked it up. It seemed fairly large and it was right on the beach. His house was on a hill that led to the beach. Mike put the directions in his breast pocket, but he had them memorized and never needed to take them back out.

The beachfront house was a large mansion. Mike assumed he had the wrong address, but he knocked anyway. A boy that looked about the same age as Mike answered the door.

"You Mike Warren? I'm Johnny, welcome to Graceland." He said.

"Hi," said Mike. "Why do you guys call it Graceland?"

"Some kid's rich dad bought it as a vacation house and the kid started the Future Federal Agents Club. It was top-secret and no one knew, not even the dad, except for the four kids that started the club. The dad found out and said he would let the club go on and not say anything as long as they called the house Graceland. He was a big Elvis fan. Then they moved overseas and donated the house to the club under the condition that the members still called it Graceland"

Mike nodded as he and Johnny walked through the house to the living area, "Rich guy." Mike commented.

"Charlie, Briggs, and Jakes should be here soon." Johnny said.

Mike nodded again and the two boys sat in silence as Mike looked out the large glass windows on to the beach, mesmerized for a few minutes until the silence became uncomfortable.

"So are you a freshman too?" he asked.

Johnny laughed. "Nah man, I'm a junior. Do I look like a freshman to you?"

Mike blushed and stared at his sneakers as his mistake lingered in the air.

"Just so you don't embarrass yourself with the rest of 'em. Charlie, Paige, Jakes, and I are juniors and Briggs is the lone senior."

Mike nodded his head as his cheeks reduced to a normal temperature. He felt like all he was doing was nodding these days.

They heard a car door slam outside and watched as two boys and Charlie walked through the front door arguing about something.

"Hey Mikey!" Charlie greeted him, "Guys, this is Mike Warren from Virginia and he wants to be an FBI agent."

Mike moved his hand quickly through the air in what was supposed to be a wave. Briggs and Jakes nodded at him before disappearing into the kitchen.

"So you guys all want to be FBI, right?" Mike asked.

"No, we heard about some safe house like this where they house up to eight or so agents from different agencies. Charlie, Briggs, and I want to be FBI, but Jakes wants to be customs, and Paige, you'll meet her later, wants to be DEA." Johnny responded.

Mike nodded his head again and sat back down on the couch.

"So before you join the club you have to sign a piece of paper saying you won't tell anyone you're involved in the club or that it exists in the first place. And you can't participate in underage drinking or drug use. But before you sign it you have to take a sip of scotch. When your contract expires after the summer of senior year you get to finish the bottle and we'll have a party on the beach." Charlie explained as Johnny went to join the other boys in the kitchen.

"But won't you guys be gone by then?"

"I don't know, we have a pretty tight group here. If we get good enough grades to go to a good college around here, we'll probably stop by."

Even though Mike had just met the group, he didn't want to be left behind when he was a junior. But Mike nodded his head and kept himself from showing any emotion.

"I'm gonna get your scotch, but once you sign the papers, we're going to a party."

"Party? I thought you said no drinking."

"We do undercover missions within high school and deal with some local crime, you know alert the police. We're gonna meet your other roommate too. Her names Paige. I think you'll like her." Charlie said before grabbing Mike's scotch from the kitchen.

When Charlie returned Mike took a swig from the bottle of scotch and grimaced when the liquid hit the back of his throat.

"You ever drink alcohol before, bro?" Johnny asked.

Mike shook his head and signed the agreement.

"You can always crash here if you want to be by yourself or away from your family. You have your regular family and your Graceland family. If that's too tight for you, just call us your roommates. I mean, we have sleepovers all the time. I'll give you Donnie's room...old room." Johnny said.

"Who's Donnie?" Mike asked.

"He was a smart guy and a good future agent. But he got caught up in some DEA stuff and is stuck at some community college in Miami with his grandparents. His best friend Lauren, another future DEA agent, was all set to go to Pepperdine and stay and intern with the LAPD, but she changed her mind at the last minute to stay with Donnie and is going to The U." said Briggs. They were the first words he said to Mike.

"So you want to go meet Paige, Mikey? I heard it's karaoke themed kickoff to the school year." Charlie said.

"You sing bro?" Johnny asked.

Mike just shook his head in embarrassment. His mom made him join the choir in third grade, but he still had extreme stage fright.

"I'm gonna go home and study, but I heard Paul would love to have you guys ride in his beat up orange truck. You know the one that's just the right amount shitty?" said Jakes and causing Paul to playfully slap his arm, "Nice to meet you Mike." Jakes said before heading out the front door. Mike didn't get a real chance to meet Jakes, but he was excited to be part of a community that loved what he loved.

* * *

Johnny and Paul were working on a stolen laptop case and decided to stay back at the house and brainstorm with each other.

Charlie and Mike were the only ones that ended up meeting Paige at the party. It was an older brick house a few miles away from the beach, but they took Briggs' car to for a fast trip. It was a couples party putting Charlie and Mike in an awkward situation. Mike walked in, his arm uncomfortably around Charlie's shoulders. Charlie heard someone singing in the back room of the house and dragged Mike by his fingertips. They stood and stared at the karaoke performer.

Mike's jaw almost dropped at the sight of the beautiful blonde girl up on stage. She spotted Charlie and smiled in their direction, giving Mike butterflies in his stomach and red blush on his cheeks.

"Easy Mikey, no dating in Graceland." She whispered so quietly into Mike's ear he could barely hear Charlie himself.

* * *

A/N: I'm coming back home on Monday so I'll have time to get ahead in the story next week. Hopefully two-three updates by next Saturday. Have a good weekend all!


End file.
